ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will assume overall responsibility for program coordination, communication with outside entities, and fiscal management. The core will be led by the PI, Dr. David Erle, who has substantial experience with leading large NIH-funded multi-investigator programs. The Administrative Core will coordinate activities of the two projects and the Clinical Subjects and Biospecimens Core to ensure that critical information and biospecimens are shared efficiently. The core will arrange monthly AADCRC conferences and meetings with the internal advisory committee and external advisors. The PI will participate in monthly conference calls with NIAID staff and leaders of other AADCRCs, and will work with other program personnel to ensure we are well-represented at the annual AADCRC meetings in Bethesda. The PI will work closely with an experienced administrative staff member to ensure that AADCRC funds are spent wisely and according to all applicable NIH regulations.